Entereza
by Lali Evans
Summary: Ginny Weasley siempre ha tenido esa maravillosa fortaleza de no llorar..¿qué pasa con ella últimamente? Es una copia fiel de Cho Chang!


**Entereza** **  
**  
Los síntomas comunes no pasaban desapercibidos para Molly Weasley. Y más que había parido, criado y querido a seis hijos. Cuando Fleur se embarazó de Victoire, el inglés estaba más fluido y su cabello estaba más radiante. El efecto veela estaba muy desarrollado y Bill se molestó con ella por que los hombres la miraban más de lo usual. Audrey, la esposa de Percy, se sentía mareada como subida una calesita muggle y de esas montañas rusas que Hermione le había contado. Vamos, que la mujer parecía ir en barco y estaba entre azul y violeta por las nauseas y mareos.

Angelina había estado comiendo varitas de regaliz a más no poder. Tanto, que acabó por intoxicación en San Mungo, no le detectaron nada y siguió comiendo a escondidas hasta que Molly la descubrió. Ella había padecido todos esos síntomas relativos al estado de embarazo. Todos menos uno: el llorar y ponerse sensible. Ella era una leona, la única mujer en la familia Prewett en generaciones, tal como lo era Ginny. Ella se había escapado por amor con Arthur Weasley pese al reproche de sus hermanos Gideon y Fabian. Había luchado contra Bellatrix por salvar la vida de su hija mujer, la que ahora tenía los ojos aguados como la lagua artificial de la madriguera y bajaba la cabeza para que ella no lo notara.

-Ginny, vamos-llamó ella intentando que no le tomara el pelo. Hacía días la notaba sensible, emocionalmente inestable. Lloró porque Ron le había regalado un limpiaescoba nuevo, se emocionó como si un drama muggle se tratase cuando Audrey les contó que la ascendieron en San Mungo y ese día estaba cabizbaja y callada porque Harry se había ido de misión.

-Madre, que no me pasa nada te digo-repitió la pelirroja. Sí que pasaba. Esa misma mañana había renunciando a las Arpías de Hollyhead por que se había enterado que no podía seguir jugando. Ni volando si quiera.

-Ginny, sé que te pasa y te sientes frustrada-anunció su madre cariñosamente. Tomó su mano entre las suyas. Tenían en mismo color de piel, salvo que la de Molly estaba arrugada por los años de experiencia-Y nunca había visto esto en una mujer embarazada.

Ginny levantó su mirada sorprendida y sintió que un peso enorme estaba siendo liberado. Sonrió de lado y una lágrima se apuró por salir de su ojo izquierdo.

-Ay, madre..yo..

Molly sonrió en correspondencia y la abrazó maternalmente. No podía creer que Ginny, la única mujer Weasley en generaciones estuviese emocionada y llorando. Pese a eso seguía entera y determinada como ella, que no lloraba en ese momento sacando fuerzas de la nada misma, solo para que su hija no tuviera miedo e inferirle confianza.

-Linda, esto es hermoso.-anunció ella con una mano en su cabello. Los ojos de la chica estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas salían a borbotones- Llora, llora hija mía..porque es hermosa la razón del llanto. Es una razón hermosa. Es vida, Ginny. Vida-explicó con una mano sobre el vientre plano de la chica que la apretó también-¿Lo sabe Harry ya?

-No-contestó con voz nasal y algo ahogada- Tenía miedo, mamá. Porque me siento rara, lloro a escondidas todo el tiempo, me emociono hasta cuando papá me cuenta una de esas cosas muggle que tiene..es…extraño.-finalizó con una mueca muy Ginny Weasley- Pero ahora que alguien lo sabe..mamá, tienes razón. Puedo llorar. Quiero llorar. Esto es vida-aceptó sonriente entre un mar de lágrimas.

Las mujeres pelirrojas se abrazaron emocionadas y así es como las encontró Harry Potter, con su uniforme de auror y un bolso pequeño en su hombro.

-Ginny..¿qué pasa?-inquirió viéndolas, confundido- Demelza me llamó desde el estadio de las Arpías..me dijo que habías renunciado-contó el chico preocupado y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja. Molly soltó la mano de su hija y los dejó solos-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy llorando-comentó la chica sonriente con el rostro húmedo y sus pecas brillando por las lágrimas derramadas. Harry levantó una ceja, confundido y le limpió lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ella tomó esa mano, la besó cálidamente y se la llevó al vientre.-Esto es por lo que estoy llorando. Estoy más que bien.


End file.
